Nigthmares and sweet dreams
by Doka Shibichan
Summary: Extracto del reencuentro que acontece en uno de mis fics seriados, Marioneta, en el cual relataré la ardiente bievenida que pasan ambos cadetes a la mañana siguiente de reencontrarse.


**Os traigo un pequeño regalo. Como en _La vida de un Soldado_ dejé de escribir lemon casi por la mitad y comencé a hacerlo aparte. Decidí que _Marioneta_ sería igual. Pues allá va el reencuentro de nuestra pareja favorita.**

**Disclaimer: *Va a mirar sus posesiones* No, en efecto, aún no poseo Shingeki no Kyogin, pero cuando sea mía invitaré a todos mis lectores a una gran cena.**

**Es un lemon dedicado a mi grupo de Shingeki no Kyogin de facebook... Y a todos los lectores de Marioneta, que seguramente ya sabréis donde comienza esta escena.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sus pies resbalaban entre las sábanas mientras se apresuraba a desvestirse. La última vez que se había encontrado en esa situación no había sido nada agradable. Volver a mostrar su cuerpo desnudo era algo que le aterrorizaba.

Pero, él era distinto. No se sentía en peligro ni hastiada cuando se encontraba a su lado. Realmente podía relajarse. Había pasado casi tres años aislada, sin nada donde apoyarse. Los resultados que había obtenido habían sido satisfactorios pero habían sido a costa de su propia salud mental. El poder sentir su piel desnuda acariciando la suya era algo que no pensaba que volvería a experimentar.

Sus ásperos dedos masajeaban su torso desnudo mientras su boca besaba su cuello. Aquello no podía ser verdad. En cualquier momento despertaría de aquel placentero sueño y se encontraría de nuevo en aquella cama demasiado blanda para su gusto. En aquella ciudad, lejos de su hogar y a la vez cerca. Pero a demasiada distancia de la que ella pudiese recordar.

El fino cabello de Rivaille caía sobre su vientre mientras bajaba por su cuerpo mordiendo su piel. Lo sentía como si fuese un fantasma incorpóreo que vagase por su cuerpo como si levitase. La tela de sus pantalones comenzó a dejar de cubrirla. Sintió un extraño escalofrío al recordar aquella noche. El barro en sus botas, la luz anaranjada de la mañana. El olor a sangre.

Se estremeció al pensar en todo ello. Comprendiendo su reacción, procedió con menos rudeza, le liberó de las prendas que la oprimían y procuró evitar su entrepierna demasiado pronto. Sus muslos se presentaban un poco redondeados. Años atrás aquellas piernas eran más tersas.

Marcadas por duros y duros días de ejercicio. En la zona interior aún podía notar que la musculatura era dura, pero mucho menos marcada. Sus manos se deslizaron por su espalda hacia abajo buscando los huesos de su pelvis que solían diferenciarse del resto. En su lugar encontró dos mullidas y blandas masas de carne.

En la capital llevaban otro tipo de dieta, otro tipo de dinámica de ejercicio. Ella fue allí a investigar no a combatir, y ello le había pasado factura. Su cintura seguía siendo estrecha, pero no había podido evitar que el resto de su cuerpo creciese. Al menos su estatura permanecía invariable.

Volvió su atención hacia sus piernas, sus gemelos seguían duros pero al rozarlos se dio cuenta de algo extraño, distinto. Como si de seda se tratase sus piernas no parecían presentar el vello habitual. Sus dedos resbalaban por todas sus extensiones sin dificultad.

Debía reconocer que le molestaba el que perdiese su condición de luchadora durante aquellos años, pero había traído consigo algo que le gustaba. Al lamer sus largas extremidades notaba un toque dulce. Había oído hablar de aquel tipo de depilación. Se colocaba el azúcar derretido sobre la zona deseada mezclado con agua y zumo de limón. Se esperaba a que se solidificase y se procedía a tirar fuertemente para arrancar el pelo de raíz.

Aún estaba muy suave, debía de haberlo hecho hace poco. Volvió a subir besando sus muslos dispuesto a enfrentarse con su intimidad y así arrebatarle todos aquellos sucesos traumáticos que aún ocupaban su mente. Para su sorpresa, tampoco encontró ni el menor indicio de vello en la zona.

Si era una moda que se había instaurado entre los miembros del cuartel de la policía militar, comenzaba a alegrarse de que ella decidiese haberla probado.

- E-es una moda de la capital... Es molesto y engorroso, no duele demasiado pero es bastante díficil de hacerlo. Por lo que seguramente deje de hacerlo pronto.

- No hace falta. Si te has acostumbrado...

Se sentía algo extrañada. ¿Eso no le molestaba? No solía seguir las modas. Había sido un mero capricho momentáneo. Aunque debía reconocer que le permitía más maniobrabilidad y no era algo que le estorbase.

- ¿También te tocó aquí? - preguntó mientras utilizaba sus pulgares para abrir sus labios vaginales de los cuales comenzaba a fluctuar aquel reconocido jugo blanquecino.

- …...

- Escúchame bien. No voy a parar hasta que el tacto de ese hombre haya desaparecido hasta del último centímetro de tu cuerpo. ¿Ha quedado claro?

- Eres un idiota...

- Tú si que lo eres.

Introdujo su dedo índice y notó como su espalda se arqueaba ligeramente. Era un viejo recuerdo que reconocía perfectamente. Movió el dedo dentro suya y notó que su respiración se aceleraba más de lo normal. Besó la tersa zona e introdujo otro. Los movimientos circulares que hacía parecían enviar ondas eléctricas a su espina dorsal. Se agarraba con fuerza a la tela que cubría el colchón para no caerse.

Suficiente. No podía esperar más. La punta de su lengua recorrió aquella zona con un cierto sabor dulzón y deambuló con fuerza en su interior, presionándola contra su boca. Notaba como el líquido continuaba afluyendo y mojaba sus labios, pero no le importaba.

Sus continuos gemidos eran todo el sonido que necesitaba. Su voz sonó un poco más aguda de lo normal. Incluso un poco hueca resonando con eco en la habitación. Si después de aquello no había conseguido olvidar el absurdo toqueteo de aquel anciano, ninguna otra cosa lo conseguiría.

- ¿Con él también gemías así? - se colocó sobre ella jugando con sus pezones y besando la comisura de su boca.

- Claro que no... Fingí.

- ¿Ahora acabas de fingir?

- No soy tan buena actriz.

Giraron un poco en la cama para que el pudiese desprenderse de su ropa. Tal y como lo recordaba. Quizás incluso un poco más atlético. Él haber pasado todo aquel tiempo separados había hecho que se focalizase en el ejercicio físico para desfogarse.

Pero, aquellos roces, aún le costaba tomarlos como parte de la realidad. Su aliento rozando su mejilla cuando se besaban. El tacto cálido de su cuerpo. No, definitivamente, eso era irreal. Tenía que despertar de su sueño. El espejismo desaparecería en cualquier momento.

Sus manos encontraron una porción de piel desnuda junto a su abdomen, reunió su pulgar y su dedo índice y pellizcó a la ilusión para que se fuese para siempre y dejase de crearle amargos recuerdos.

- ¿Se puede saber que haces? ¡Eso duele!

- No desapareces... - volvió a pellizcar la zona comprobando que sus sentidos no le engañaban.

- ¿Acaso eres imbécil? ¿Por qué iba a desaparecer? Idiota, mírame bien. Te lo dije ayer, no estoy muerto. Estoy aquí, contigo.

- Menos mal - se abrazó a su espalda dejando que sus pechos se rozasen.

Realmente le daba miedo perderle. Ya lo había perdido una vez y su propia posición le había obligado a erigirse en su propio llanto. No se permitió decaer. Pero, debía reconocer que ninguna noche había sido capaz de olvidarle. Durante tres largos años.

Sus caderas tocaron algo duro que comenzaba a levantarse. Sonrió juguetona mientras él echaba la cabeza hacia atrás. Con aquel hombre se prometió no usar sus labios para no mancillar el único recuerdo que pudiese quedar de Rivaille en su cuerpo.

La última vez había sido solo con sus manos, pero esta vez procuró no privar de sensaciones a su presa, abarcando con su lengua la totalidad del miembro. Lamía con fogosidad sintiendo como su saliva le cubría y ayudaba a introducirselo en la boca. Sus manos se coordinaban a la vez deslizándose con cuidado en un movimiento bidimensional.

Rivaille comenzaba a emitir unos tímidos sonidos guturales. Se notaba que disfrutaba de la sensación que había reprimido tantos años. A pesar de que habría tenido la oportunidad de acostarse con quién quisiera había preferido es esperarla. No solía expresar sus pensamientos ni sus sentimientos abiertamente, pero de vez en cuando la sorprendía con gestos como ese.

El fluido caliente fue disparado hasta su garganta provocandole una tos seca. Escupió los restos del líquido y continuó lamiendo la zona hasta eliminar lo sobrante.

- Ya basta Hanji – resopló – Conseguirás que me corra otra vez.

Caricias, besos, abrazos. El contacto directo entre sus bajos provocaba suaves suspiros. Acompasaban el movimiento de sus caderas al unísono sin penetrar. Jugaban el uno con el otro, el perdedor sería el primero que iniciaría el movimiento. Finalmente, fue ella quién claudicó.

- ¿Cuánto más vas a tardar? - sujetó su miembro y lo guió hacia su entrada – Tenemos que irnos... No podemos perder más tiempo.

- Ya te he dicho que el tiempo me da igual, que se joda Erwin. Es solo que... - dudó – Hace bastante tiempo...

- No comprendo.

- Necesito acostumbrarme primero. He perdido práctica – confesó.

- Menuda preocupación – abrazó su espalda y colocó sus piernas sobre la misma obligándole a aproximarse – Hace el mismo tiempo para mí que para tí. No podré quejarme.

Volvieron a besarse dejando que sus lenguas se entrecruzasen mientras la penetraba con lentitud. Era una vieja sensación conocida, quizás algo más apretada que de costumbre. Cuando llegó al final, lo constató. Era mucho más estrecho de lo que lo recordaba. Ahogó un profundo gruñido mientras continuó en un movimiento de vaivén, recordando aquello que llevaba años sin practicar.

Quizás algo más placentero que la última vez. No sabía si era debido a la suavidad generada por la nueva piel ahora sedosa de ella o quizás porque podía haberse vuelto más estrecha debido a la falta de práctica. Como fuese, era profundamente afrodísiaco.

Hundió la cabeza en la almohada inhalando el aroma que emanaba de su pelo. Podía detectar su olor habitual a jabón mezclado con ceniza. Seguramente, por aquello que le contó el día anterior. Hanji, a su vez, susurraba en su oído y mordía su lóbulo mientras ayudaba con leves empujones a la penetración.

Se ayudó de su agarré para variar la posición y quedar sobre él tumbada y dejando que sus senos ejerciesen fricción sobre su pecho. No conocía esa posición, aquello era nuevo. Siempre que se colocaba encima permanecía sentada para poder llegar mejor. No le desagradaba, era excitante sentir sus pezones dibujando sobre su piel desnuda.

- ¿Dónde has aprendido esto?

- No pasé 3 años leyendo libros de cuentos. Te sorprendería la cantidad de información que puede encontrarse en la biblioteca central.

Se agarró a su cuello para poder continuar, Rivaille le sujetó la cintura para ayudarla. Realmente había añorado a aquella mujer. Continuaron en esa postura unos instantes más hasta que el tiempo sin estar juntos hizo que no pudiesen resistir más. Eyaculó fuera de ella y se quedó unos segundos tumbado sobre el colchón pensando seriamente.

Ella se había incorporado y se sentó en el filo alisando su cabello con los dedos, movió la cabeza a los lados buscando su ropa. Se inclinó hacia delante para coger sus botas y sintió sus grandes manos sujetando su cintura.

- Rivaille... tenemos que irnos. Te dije que una sola vez...

- Nunca accedí a eso – besó su cuello captando el sabor salado que había dejado el sudor. Sus manos dibujaron la línea de sus costillas hasta su espalda intentando levantarla para colocarla encima suya.

- No se como puedes hacerlo tantas veces. Ni tan siquiera estoy – antes de que pudiera terminar la frase sintió sus dedos introduciéndose en ella para hacer que se mojase y pudiesen hacerlo otra vez – A-aunque hagas eso... No se te puede poner dura tras haber terminado hace tres minutos.

- No te preocupes por eso – agarró la mano de ella y dejó que toquetease su entrepierna y se rozasen hasta conseguir estar a punto de nuevo.

No podía evitar mirar por la ventana para constatar como el sol iba levantándose poco a poco. Sentada sobre la cama y abrazada a su cuello mientras él le hacía el amor con más rapidez que antes. Los años perdidos comenzaban a esfumarse. No había necesitado demasiado tiempo para habituarse de nuevo a ella. Eran como piezas de un puzzle que encajaban a la perfección.

Dudaba que con otra persona pudiese experimentar tanto placer como con él. Sin salir de ella la levantó por las caderas y, mientras mordía su labio apasionadamente la guió hasta el escritorio impoluto y sin una mota de polvo.

Algo raro en él. Pero en ese tipo de momentos parecía olvidar su obsesión por el orden, tirando los utensilios de escritura de encima del mueble al suelo. Se acomodó en la pared y dejó que sus caderas reposasen sobre la madera. Tenía que sujetarse con ambas manos al borde para no caerse debido al constante movimiento. Su sensual recorrido por su boca hacía que perdiese la consciencia de cuanto tiempo llevaban allí encerrados. Abrió levemente un ojo hacia el cristal y el sol había comenzado a elevarse más de lo que esperaba.

Continuó sujetándose con una mano mientras que con la otra se agarró a su espalda para ayudarle a terminar y que se viniese de nuevo. Al detectar eso, él procuró tardar más de lo que ella esperaba, haciendo que se agotase y se dejase llevar sin oponer más objeciones.

Murmuraba algo sensual en voz baja en su oído provocandole que su vello se erizara y su espalda se encorvase debido a la excitación. Era complicado mantener la compostura y pensar en el trabajo en aquellos instantes.

Sus alaridos orgásmicos cubrían el eco de la habitación sin ser capaz de mantenerlos a raya. Cualquiera que los oyese en ese momento no tendría duda alguna sobre qué estaban haciendo. El escritorio daba pequeños golpes en la pintura de la pared haciendo que se craquelase un poco.

Entonces lo recordó, al lado siempre dormía Erwin. Podría entrar en cualquier momento y hacerle pasar un momento igual de avergonzante que hacía tantos años atrás.

- No te preocupes, se largó hace horas, antes de que te despertases – adivinó sus pensamientos – No va a venir expresamente a molestar, Mike lo detendrá antes de eso.

Continuó su tarea sin dejarla pensar en nada más. La mesa crujía ante el constante golpeteo, se tensó y se introdujo una vez más con fuerza y permaneció unos instantes dentro de ella sin terminar. Aspiró su perfume y la besó mientras se separaba. Los dedos de Hanji recorrieron su pecho forzándole un poco hacia atrás. Pegajoso y agridulce goteando sobre sus muslos. Si se hubiera quedado dentro unos segundos más podrían haber tenido un desagradable accidente.

- Ha faltado poco … - suspiró mientras dejaba que sus uñas arañasen su pelo humedecido.

- …...

- ¿Quieres volver a hacerlo o me dejarás irme?

- Mi respuesta es evidente. Pero déjame descansar un rato – enunció sin romper el abrazo.

Se acostaron en la cama sintiendo como sus músculos se recuperaban del cansancio acumulado. A pesar del esfuerzo físico no la soltaba y se apretaba contra su pecho succionando del mismo. Comenzaba a gustarle el aumento de tamaño en aquella zona.

Hanji le masajeó la espalda para que pudiese concentrarse de nuevo. Había desistido de controlar la hora que fuese. Su estómago le pedía comida a gritos, pero dudaba que pudiese alcanzar algo para desayunar a aquellas horas. Ronroneó un poco mientras la boca de él continuaba jugando con sus senos.

No tardaría en volver a tener una erección, tenía esa sorprendente habilidad que solo se manifestaba con ella.

La giró y quedó tras ella acariciándole el vientre con excesivo cuidado.

- Oye... idiota... ¿has pensado...- cortó su frase.

- ¿El qué?

- Cuando toda esta absurda batalla termine. ¿Has pensado que quieres hacer después?

- Ah, eso – su dedos acariciaban aquella nueva zona sin vello por la cual parecía haber desarrollado una extraña obsesión – Quiero viajar y continuar investigando. Hay tantas cosas por descubrir aún en este mundo.

- Eso ya me lo dijiste hace tiempo. Digo aparte de eso – su lengua probaba del dulce sabor de su hombro.

- No se que más puede haber aparte de eso.

- Pues, casarse y tener hijos, por ejemplo.

- Ese es un tema interesante. Los índices de natalidad actuales han descendido notablemente. Si queremos que nuestra especie no se extinga es necesaria la procreación. Es primordial que nuestros ciudadanos formen parejas estables destinadas a aumentar la prole – dijo con convencimiento.

- ¿Entonces te casarías?

- ¿Casarme? ¿Con quién?

De repente sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza desde atrás. Aparentemente su despreocupada respuesta le había enfadado. Se mesó la coronilla esperando que no surgiese un chichón como consecuencia.

- ¿Con quién va a ser? - alzó su tono de voz hasta demostrar su aparente enojo.

- ¿C-contigo? - rió un poco por lo bajo. Otro golpe.

- No le veo la gracia.

- No quería decir eso. No me esperaba que me propusieses eso en estos momentos...- pensó unos momentos profundamente, realmente concentrada – No.

- ¿No qué?

- No quiero tener hijos.

- ¿Por qué no? - intentó convencerla mediante caricias en su espalda – Me conformo con tener 3.

- ¿Tres? No quiero – aquel tema le causaba bastante risa – El proceso del parto es lo más doloroso por lo que pasa una mujer. Me niego rotundamente a pasar por eso tres veces. Además, el embarazo comprende 9 meses, multiplicado por 3 equivaldría a 27 meses. 2 años y medio aproximadamente. Sin contar el período de lactancia, los años como infante hasta que pudiese desarrollarse por sí solo. Más o menos 5 años por niño...¡15 años de investigación perdidos por tener un hijo!

- …... ¿Qué clase de lógica sin sentido es esa? - otro golpe en su cabeza.

Aquella discusión no tenía sentido. No merecía la pena discutir con ella acerca de ese tema. Era tan terca que tardaría décadas en convencerla de que estaba equivocada en algo. Levantó levemente su pierna y le rozó dulcemente desde atrás.

Una extraña oleada de pánico se apoderó de ella y más después de aquella confesión. Notaba como su miembro comenzaba a introducirse mientras le sujetaba la pierna por la rodilla en alto.

- Un momento …

Empezó a moverse en su interior con auténtica dureza, notaba los impactos en su trasero como si intentase atravesarla.

- Espera...

No la escuchaba. Intentó zafarse de sus robustos brazos, pero le agarró de la cintura con bastante presión imposibilitándole moverse. Sabía que no podía hacer nada en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo contra él, tenía todas las de perder. Y menos en aquella posición y en aquellos segundos. Solo notaba la respiración forzada que exhalaba por su nariz.

Realmente estaba nervioso y enfadado.

- Por favor... - reprimió un gemido cuando la mano que mantenía presa su cintura acarició su clítoris – No podemos hacerlo, tengo que irme, Rivaille.

- … - un leve gruñido en su espalda.

- Al menos ponte...ponte el preservativo... Son demasiadas veces sin usarlo... ahh... No podemos... n-no podemos arriesgarnos ahora... - antes de que pudiera intentar empujarle hacia atrás le agarró las manos y las llevó hasta su cabeza, alejándolas del lugar que provocaba ese tartamudeo - ¿¡Acaso quieres tener a los 3 niños ahora!? - se rió.

- No es eso... - su aliento entró sensualmente en su boca al unir sus labios y dejó de forzar la separación – No tengo...nada... ¡Viniste sin avisar, joder!

- E-espera un segundo ...- se giró hacia él dejando que la cubriese con su cuerpo.

- No.

- Aún no he dicho nada.

- La respuesta es no, sea lo que sea.

- P-pero-

- No.

Sujetó ambas mejillas y le forzó a mirarle mientras seguía concentrado en llevarla al éxtasis. El compás arritmico de sus ataques no le dejaba prácticamente hablar. La ignoraba callándola usando sus manos o su mandíbula para ello. No pensaba dejarla que le interrumpiese más.

Su peso no descansaba en ningún momento sobre ella. La cama temblaba debajo y no podía pensar con precisión. Necesitaba hablar, detenerlo, estaban haciendo el amor sin ningún tipo de protección ni nada parecido. Aquello se volvía comprometido por momentos. Se resignó y cruzó los brazos en su cuello ayudándole a empujar mejor.

Deslizó una de su piernas hacia delante y la colocó en su hombro. El ángulo de entrada era mayor y les permitía una penetración total. Podía sentir la totalidad de su miembro dentro de ella mientras él parecía absorto, como antes. Algo estaba planeando y procuraba no perder atención a su expresión facial para adelantarse a sus movimientos.

Esa partida la ganaría ella. Como si hubiese leído su mente, la distrajo con sus besos mientras continuaba amenazando en sus partes bajas. El aliento no podía recorrer sus pulmones. El oxígeno no llegaba al cerebro y por consiguiente no le permitía planear una estrategia sostenible para evitar lo que se avecinaba.

Entonces lo sintió, su respiración era más pausada y comenzaba a pararse.

- Ni se te ocurra – comenzó a decir en todo de advertencia.

- No se de que me hablas... - desvió el tema deteniéndose poco a poco.

- No, no puedes hacerlo dentro. No quiero quedarme embarazada – le empujó hacia atrás con su pierna aún flexionada.

- No es un cáncer, Hanji. Es un niño.

- Pues ten tu al niño.

- Hanji … - habló cerca de su boca sin permitirle alejarse – Hagamos un trato...

- No quiero – repuso indignada.

- Como quieras – comenzó a relajarse dejando caer sus brazos a los costados, continuando aún dentro de ella.

- No, espera. Venga, habla.

- Necesito dejar mi marca para que nadie se atreva a tocarte. No quiero volver a pasar por esa situación.

- No eres un animal, no puedes orinarme encima – le desafió - ¿Quieres que me tatúe tu nombre en el estómago, quizás? - continuó riendo.

- No digas imbecilidades. Es una propuesta seria – su mirada se tornó más amenazante – Puedes estar con otros hombres, mientras sea por razones de trabajo.

- Eso ya lo discutimos ayer, no comprendo porqué quieres recalcar el tema de nuevo.

- Escúchame atentamente. Puedo tolerar eso, pero no que cualquier otro hombre intente tocarte o piense en tí. Quedan advertidos, y espero que difundas esa advertencia.

- Espera un momento. Recapitulemos. ¿Me estás amenazando con dejarme embarazada si dejo que otro hombre me mire?

- Sí.

Estalló en carcajadas sin poder evitarlo. Aquello era imposible. No tenía sentido alguno. Insistía en dejar clara su posesión sobre ella para que nadie se atreviese a quitársela. Como un niño con su juguete preferido. Ese tipo de celos que mostraba ocasionalmente siempre le resultaban divertidos.

- Mi corazón solo te pertenece a mí. Aunque mi cuerpo sea tocado por cientos de personas, aunque me desmiembren, me diseccionen, me torturen, me aniquilen y me maten. Esto – su dedo se hundió en su pecho – es tuyo.

Aquella curiosa declaración fue suficiente. No eran palabras románticas ni excesivamente tiernas. Pero bastaban. El tiempo terminaría ayudándole a conseguir su segundo objetivo. De eso no le cabía duda.

Hanji se recogió el pelo e intentó levantarse por 4º vez de la cama. De nuevo sus brazos rodéandole.

- ¿No te cansas? ¿O acaso estás retroeyaculando para poder aguantar más? ¡Necesito ir a ver a mis subordinados! - golpes en la puerta – Debe ser Erwin, voy a abrir.

- ¡No abras desnuda! - la retuvo sin dejarla huir – Iré yo – buscó por el suelo su ropa interior para colocársela y se dirigió a la entrada.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado y no encontró a nadie al otro lado. Volvió la vista hacia abajo y divisó una bandeja con comida envuelta en celofán transparente. Parecía contener una manzana y una pera en un pequeño plato, junto a un pequeño racimo de uvas. Pan tostado y huevos cocidos en otra. Una jarra con zumo, otra con leche y una pequeña tetera con una taza al lado. Mermelada y mantequilla. El desayuno.

- ¿Comida a domicilio? - cerró la puerta con el pie y se dirigió a la cama donde Hanji ya comenzaba a abotonarse la camisa - ¡Eh!¿Quién te dio permiso para vestirte?

- No puedo hacerlo más. Quiero ir a ver los avances que ha hecho mi grupo desde entonces. No quiero perder más tiempo – un gruñido como respuesta – Enfádate si quieres, no puedo seguir más tiempo. ¿Qué traes ahí?

- No lo sé. Lo han dejado en la entrada. Parece una mezcla de varias bandejas del comedor del cuartel.

Encima de los cubiertos envueltos en una servilleta portaba una nota que rezaba las siguientes palabras:

_Ayer no acudió a la hora de la cena ni al almuerzo._

_Así que pensamos que tendría hambre_

_y nos preocupamos, _

_lamentamos no haberle traído más._

_Escuadrón nº4_

_P.D.: Hemos dejado un poco de té para el sargento._

_Si quiere, claro._

- Esta caligrafía es de Moblit. Mis subordinados son los mejores – guardó la nota con esmero en el bolsillo de su pantalón – Los tengo bien educados. ¿Los tuyos no te han mandado nada?

- No. Mi escuadrón son un puñado de chavales sobrehormonados que no saben hacer otra cosa que presumir y quejarse – observó los deliciosos alimentos que le mandaba el suyo y resopló con envidia – ¿No me vas a dar nada?

- No, mis chicos te han traído té. Puedes beber todo el que quieras – aspiró el delicioso aroma con cuidado – Si quieres puedes esperar a ver si tus chicos hormonados vencen las agujetas que les dieron ayer tras correr tantas horas consecutivas.

- Malditos inútiles. Hoy los volveré a poner a correr.

.

.

.

Demasiadas horas. El tiempo había pasado excesivamente deprisa. Prácticamente no se había dado cuenta de que era tan tarde. Al menos no había sido un día entero. Casi pero no entero. Se arregló la camisa como pudo y la arremetió dentro de sus pantalones. Con las prisas olvidó alisarse el pelo y abotonarse el último botón de la camisa.

Realmente portaba un aspecto deplorable. Pero no tenía tiempo de mirarse a un espejo. Abrieron la puerta con cuidado y se encontraron a Erwin con las manos cruzadas sobre su cara con aparente indignación.

Mike caminó hacia ellos e intentó cepillarle el pelo a Hanji con los dedos. Respiró hondo y dejó que las evidencias de aquella mañana inundasen sus fosas nasales. Sonrió con agrado y palmeó el hombro de su compañero.

- Enhorabuena – confirmó.

El ojo del comandante comenzó a emitir un pequeño tic de disgusto al comprender la situación y ver el aspecto que postraban ambos. Hanji comenzó a excusarse diciendo que se había quedado dormida. Esa mañana seria muy larga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Llevaba siglos sin escribir lemon. Me quedé seca de ideas. Realmente me costó. Y no se cuando volveré a escribir. Este fic fue una sorpresa para dar las gracias a los lectores que les agrada el levihan y siguen mis otros fics. Sería un extracto de lo que corté en el capítulo de reencuentro de Hanji y Levi en _Marioneta_.**

**Agradecimiento especial a Laia Caro por leerse conmigo el kamasutra y sugerirme ideas.**

**Muchas gracias por leerlo, espero que lo hayáis disfrutado. En unos días capítulo de _Marioneta_ y _Bitter tea_.**

**¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
